Electronic displays are fundamental to the use of modern computer and electronic equipment. Historically, cathode ray tube ("CRT") based displays have been the primary display choice. CRTs, however, continue to present several engineering problems when used in electronic devices. The large size and awkward geometrics of CRTs severely limit their ability to be integrated into small electronic devices. Furthermore, CRTs require high power supply voltages and complex analog control electronics. Taken together, these problems severely limit the usefulness of CRTs in miniature electronic devices.
Liquid crystal displays ("LCDs") represent an alternate display technology for use in electronic devices. Although smaller and flatter than CRTs, use of LCDs presents several problems. Production yields of LCD displays remain generally low, making cost of fabrication relatively high. Moreover, LCD displays typically include relatively large "pixels," limiting the level of miniaturization and resolution that can be achieved. Further, the speed of LCD displays is relatively limited, making usefulness in real time video displays troublesome.
Recently, field emission devices ("FEDs") or microvacuum tubes have gained popularity as possible alternatives to conventional semiconductor silicon devices. Although typical applications associated with FEDs range from discrete active devices to high density memories, displays represent a key area in which FED technology has significant potential. However, as of this date, no practical, easy to fabricate, low voltage, full color FED display has been disclosed. The present invention is directed towards solving these problems.